Seaweed Girl
by monkkie-jedi
Summary: After failing to have a child of their own, Aang and Katara find a girl in the water near their beach side home. But, as it turns out, the girl isn't entirely human, yet she can bend like one.
1. The Girl Wrapped in Seaweed

After failing to have a child of their own, Aang and Katara find a girl in the water near their beach side home. But, as it turns out, the girl isn't entirely human, yet she can bend like one. With a sharp tongue and an even sharper attitude, she reveals herself to her new parents as a half demon with bright red hair and ears like a dog's. She reveals almost nothing about where she came from, except for the fact that she's from the future and that Katara and Aang are her grandparents! And because of her mixed blood, she is accidentally given the power to control all of the elements, and she's a reincarnate of the Avatar, even though the one before her had never died!

So now, while they try and figure out how to get her back to her time, they start to act like the parents they wanted to be for so long. Only problem is, they may be getting their true wish: a child of their blood.

**A/N: This is something that came to me while reading numerous ATLA stories. Tell me if I should stop writing or not, because if it's not good, I won't even waste my time with it. I have five other stories that I should be writing for and a sixth addition probably won't help with time management.**

**So, if you think I should keep writing, review and tell me yes. If you don't think I should, review and tell me no. It's simple and easy. Just click the little button at the bottom of the page.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Prologue**

**The Girl Wrapped in Seaweed**

With Katara leaning against Aang, Sokka with an arm around Suki, and Top sitting back against the sleeping bags, the group was traveling again. This time, it was to find a place to live for an extended period of time, unlike many of the places they had stayed before. Today was an island far away from any of the main nations, one that lived peacefully with benders of each kind (except for the Air Nomads).

"What do we even know about this island, other than where it is?" Toph asked as she laid back. "General Iroh told us nothing about it except that it held many myths and magical beliefs. I think it's going to be great." Toph rolled her eyes but didn't say anything after what Katara had told her.

"Aang, how much longer?" Katara asked him, and he shrugged. "We'll just have to wait it out. Iroh didn't tell us where it was exactly, just which direction to go in."

So they flew for nearly an hour more before they saw a small piece of land approaching. It was mostly covered in green, besides a few spots where houses most likely were. Along the shore was a thick line of tan sand that only had a few people on it, catching the sun at its highest. "Looks like a good place to stay for a while. And I bet there's enough room for all of us to stay in one house."

They all nodded and Aang told Appa to land on the sandy beach, where they would leave him until they found a place for them to stay. "Don't worry Appa, we'll be back soon," Aang told him as they walked off, but they only got one of his low growls in reply.

When they found the first hut, they were sent to the top of the mountain, where the one who owned the island stayed. There, they would be able to rent one of the many houses, or maybe even buy one.

They got to the top fifty minutes, maybe an hour later when the light was nearly going out. But what they found didn't please them. "You mean you only have one house left along the beach and there are only _three _bedrooms?" Sokka asked, his eyes going wide. "Yes sir, but there are many houses around the island, ones with enough rooms to hold all of you." The woman that spoke to them had slight wrinkles, but her voice revealed that she was older than she looked. She stood straight and at medium height, but not taller than either of the boys (Aang had grown over the six years they had been together) or any of the girls.

One of the other things that they could tell was that the woman severely disliked the fact that all of the teenagers were hoping to share an entire house. "Anyway, do you even have enough funds to put down a deposit? I don't simply give out houses to any teenagers I see when they come in." Toph rolled her eyes while Aang smiled and took a small pouch out of his pocket.

"How much is it to rent the house on the beach?" The old woman looked at him, dumbfounded. "Twenty gold pieces. But I doubt you would be able to afford that _and _afford food to keep all of you well fed. The food on this island is very expensive." She used everything she could to make sure the group didn't stay, but she was out done because Aang had been given money from Fire Lord Zuko to make his stay much easier.

"Here are the keys to the house. Make your way to the north part of the island, your section of the beach is surrounded by rock. They have a trail leading up to the house." Aang nodded and took the keys from her, leading the group outside of the old lady's home.

When they found the night air, they all started laughing. "I don't think she liked us all that much. I guess she's older fashioned," Katara said as they made their way to the new house. "But at least we have somewhere to stay for once. I was getting sick of the guest rooms." Aang nodded as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Good thing Zuko gave us so much money, or else we probably wouldn't be staying here." Everyone agreed with him as they made it to the beach, riding on Appa to get around the island to the other side.

When they found their new house on the other side of the island, practically all of them let their jaws drop.

It was a large home, with an even larger portion of beach. The place should've been large enough to hold twenty teenagers their ages. "And there's only three bedrooms," Aang could hear Sokka mutter as they came ashore.

"Okay now, here's how it's going to go: Suki and I are going to share a room, then Toph and Katara, and Aang gets a room to himself. Agreed?" Katara scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you get to share a room with Suki and I don't get to share a room with Aang? No offense, Toph." The blind girl shrugged. "None taken."

"Because, I know what you two do when you share a room. Remember when we stopped on Kyoshi two years ago? Those walls were pretty thin Katara." Her face went crimson when she figured out what he was talking about, but she knew it disappeared when she felt Aang's arm around her shoulders. "Fine Sokka. We promise not to do anything where you can hear it." And that was one reason that when they chose rooms, one room was on one side of the house and the other was on the opposite side of the house.

A year later, Aang and Katara were sitting in bed one day, relaxing during the surge of heat. Of course, Katara could feel the cold air around her, kissing her skin gently. Aang would make sure she was never in discomfort.

"I want a kid." Hearing this, Aang sat up quickly, watching Katara wearily. "Katara, don't you think we're a little young to be having a kid? They're a lot of work." She shrugged and pulled him back down to her level.

"I've seen how easy it is to lose everything in the blink of an eye Aang, and I don't know if I want to wait for everything. Plus, we're doing good. We have everything that a baby needs: a home, food, loving parents, and anything it needs. It's perfect timing Aang." He looked away from here, wariness in his eyes.

"Katara, we're hardly married for a month and you want a kid? I mean, I want one, but does it really need to be this soon?" She nodded and sighed. "Don't you ever imagine what our kid would look like? Which one of us he was more like? I know I think about it all the time." Aang sighed as he put his face over hers.

"Are you sure you want one, and that this isn't just a phase?" She nodded, smiling as his lips assaulted hers.

With a hand rubbing comforting circles on her back, Katara wept. She washed the blood off of her leggings, all the while weeping for the lost life of her latest pregnancy. "Why can't we have a child Aang? This is the sixth pregnancy that's ended in miscarriage. There must be something that I'm doing or not doing that keeps on making me lose them. If only I could heal them before I miscarried." But she knew it was impossible.

"Come to the beach with us, maybe it'll help you relax. You can't dwell on this forever Katara." He pulled her into his arms and let the smallest bit of cold air swirl around them; it always calmed her. "I guess so Aang. But I don't want to be running around. I think I'll just sit around and watch." He nodded and helped her up, waiting for her to get dressed before leading her outside.

Even though she had been through six pregnancies, she was still as skinny as ever. None of the pregnancies were able to get far enough along for her to get any larger. "I don't want to stay out here too long Aang. I don't feel like staying outside for long today." She was in the depressed stage at the moment. It always happened in the same order, every time.

"Hey, how about we practice some waterbending? I know I need to practice after such a long time. I can't just let myself go." Katara smiled the smallest bit, but this was a good sign. She usually never smiled right after a miscarriage. "Sure Aang, but I need practice too; I haven't done it in a while." He smiled and tugged her by the hand towards the beach. "Great, now come on before Sokka starts hogging the entire beach for him and Suki."

Sokka and Suki were happily married while Toph had only just met a boy that she liked more than usual. And another good thing was that he never minded her blindness. He treated her as any of her friends would, not like a useless two year old. "Nice of you to join us Twinkle Toes. We've been waiting for forever!" And the real fun began.

Usually, Zuko and Mai were there to join them, but with the birth of their first child, it was a large task. Little Thao didn't like flying and they could never keep him away from the sides of a ship. Usually, they waited until he was asleep and rode on Appa to get to the island, but the little boy never usually did what they needed.

While everyone went into the water, Katara and Aang stayed on land, cooking until everything was ready to eat. The others only came back on land when everything was done, pushing every single piece of food they could read into their mouths. "So Suki, when are you going visit Kyoshi Island again?" Katara asked, but all she got was a shrug in reply.

"Come on, let's go do that waterbending I promised you," Aang took her hand and led her towards the beach, where they began a water fight, instead of actually practicing.

They were stopped in their tracks when they saw a pillar of light start from the water and go all the way through the clouds and to the heavens. It wasn't much different from the light that was unleashed from the iceberg when Katara and Sokka had found Aang. So, almost immediately, Aang jumped onto a wave and began making his way to where the pillar was quickly disappearing.

When he reached the spot, he dived in, using his bending to send him like a torpedo deep below the surface to find a glowing orb with a girl inside. Inside, the girl twisted and turned, creating a large bubble around her until she suddenly stopped. When Aang got a little closer, he found her unconscious, and slowly quickly losing her bubble; and with her bubble, she would lose her air.

So Aang, thinking quick, put himself in the bubble and began steering it towards the surface, all the time making sure the girl stayed inside and didn't sink to the bottom of the ocean.

When they did finally reach the surface, they found Katara with her arms outstretched. Aang lifted the girl out of the water and allowed his wife to take the child, steering the three of them back to the shore where the other three were waiting anxiously, wondering what was going on. "We'll bring her in the house and put her in one of the rooms; she looked exhausted under there and she fainted in the middle of her bending." They all nodded and began the walk.

The girl was covered in seaweed from her chest down to mid thigh, almost like a blanket, and she had the strangest features. Her hair was silky smooth and bright red. Aang, while carrying her, wondered whose child might have hair such as hers. They hadn't gotten once glimpse of her eyes yet, because of the fact that she was sleeping. "How do you think she got there Aang?" Katara asked and Aang shrugged. "There's no way to know until she wakes up. Although, even then, she might not know anything. She's only a few years old."

When they got to the house, they laid her on own their bed and sat at the foot of it, talking. "She's so young. There's no way she got to the middle of the ocean without the help of someone older. Do you think someone tried to kill her, maybe?" Aang shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I was thinking, Aang; maybe if no one comes looking for her, we could raise her?" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't mind not having one on your own, at least for a while?" She nodded happily.

"I've gotten used to the fact that I might not be able to have a child of our own. But isn't this kind of a compromise? We still get to have a child to love and care for, and maybe even call her our own. Hey, no one except for those on the fire nation ship from before the eclipse no what color your hair is; you could have bright red hair and no one would ever know." He gave her a frown and she shrugged.

"But if we do have a kid of our own, one of our own blood, you have to promise that we still care for her. She will be our child as soon as you say so, and that means we must care for her until she leaves of her own free will when she's older. Are you willing to keep on loving her if a baby of our own is coming?" She nodded and hugged him. "I promise you Aang. We'll make great parents."

And that was how the Avatar and his wife became parents; they found the girl wrapped in seaweed.


	2. I'm a Half Demon!

**A/N: Okay, this chapter will be a little bit confusing, because this is where the crossover comes into play. Now, this is an ALTA and Inuyasha crossover, so there will be demons, and this girl is a big example when she wakes up.**

**So, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm a Half Demon**

Aang and Katara fell asleep shortly on the floor at the foot of their bed after they had proclaimed themselves parents of the strange girl. Sokka had come in to check on them sometime before dinner began, which began after they had dried off and changed into dry clothes. Suki, being the nice one that she was, stopped Sokka and Toph from waking the two.

"They need their sleep; Katara and Aang are probably overwhelmed by the new responsibility." They both nodded and went along with dinner, keeping Momo outside while they ate (he was known for swooping down over everyone's plates to steal food). They checked on the young couple once more before everyone went to sleep for the night.

When Aang woke the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find everyone else asleep. He started making breakfast, making sure that it was piping hot by the time the others got up. By the time he got back inside after training with the elements, everyone was up, besides the red haired girl. "Do you think that maybe something's wrong with her? Maybe she took in some seawater before she was able to make that bubble underwater?" Aang shook his head, watching his wife eat.

"I checked this morning and she's breathing, her pulse is normal, everything's fine. She just won't wake up. If she doesn't get up in an hour, I'll figure out a way to wake her up." They fell silent and began eating the last of their food, getting ready for the day once they were done.

Aang, already dressed, went wait in his room, keeping an eye on the girl. She slept peacefully, not stirring even once except to breath. He took in her entire appearance, from her tanned skin to her bright red hair, trying to see if he recognized the girl from anywhere. Of course, he found no memory of ever seeing the girl on the island, in the Earth Kingdom, in the Northern Water Tribe, or even in the Fire Nation. No person he had ever met had hair as bright as hers.

"Aang," He turned his head to find Katara entering the room. "She up yet?" He shook his head. "I think it's time you tried to wake her." He nodded and started moving his hands, getting up at the same time.

He made the air move around her, tickling her skin while taking the moisture from the air and making a long line of water that tickled her face. "Jijii! I'll get up in five minutes...Oniisan doesn't make me get up this early!" Katara and Aang both shared a look before looking back towards the girl, who was now moving.

But they were surprised as the girl shifted. She raised her arms, stretching her arms and yawning as her hair stayed in place, two big bumps on her head where it had dried that way, at least to the eyes of Katara and Aang. "Hmmm?" She sat up in bed, unknowing that she had no clothing on.

"Hey, are you awake?" She nodded, her eyes still closed. "Of course I'm awake oneesan. I always wake up when jijii does that. When haven't I?" They shared another look. "Sweety—do you know where you are?" The girl nodded at Katara's question.

"Yep. We're at home, at the beach house. I can hear the ocean outside. When's bachan going to bring me breakfast, like she always does?" Katara sighed, looking her straight at her closed eyes. But Aang called out to her this time. "Open your eyes." Her lips turned down in a frown, confused by Aang's voice.

She slowly opened her eyes, surprising to two before her with their color. Instead of grey, blue, brown, or any other normal color, her eyes were perfectly gold, like that of a wolf's. They conveyed so many emotions at once, but mostly annoyance and confusion. "Where in the hell are my oniisan and oneesan? "

"Watch the language. And this is our home; what were you doing in the ocean, nearly unconscious? Actually, you were unconscious. Tell us how you got out there, and why there was a pillar of light," Katara said, anger hidden behind careful calm.

"How the hell should I know? I was sleeping, last time I checked...although, I don't remember how I got in oniisan and oneesan's bed. They only let me sleep in here when the babies stay up." The couple looked at her like she was crazy. "Hey, my oneesan isn't really oneesan! She's my oniisan's wife. Hey, by the way, are they here?" Katara shook her head. "Good, because that mutt doesn't like me calling him by that. So, who are you?"

Katara opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Aang when he began speaking in her place. "I'm Aang and that's Katara. We've been living here for the past year and a half. Who are you?"

"I'm Karin, nicknamed Rin, but barely ever called that. Anyone who does usually gets punched in the gut, unless I like them. So, how do you figure that you've been living here for a year and a half when I know that my oniisan and oneesan have been living here for I don't know how long while I've been living here since I was born? You mind if I take a bath while you talk; I smell like salt water. Bleh!" She ran another hand through her hair and walked into the bathroom, a sheet around her.

Katara put a hand out to stop Aang from entering the bathroom. "I'll try talking to her for a few minutes. I think she needs to talk to a girl." He nodded, letting his wife go through the door, closing the two of them in. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl shrugged and began using moves Katara herself knew. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to know where my oneesan and oniisan are. Until then, I'll be doing whatever I please." Water came through the window, guided by the girl's movements.

"Who are your oniisan and oneesan anyway? They sound like nice people. And your obaasan and ojiisan? It seems like they love you a lot." She nodded, a smile on her face. "My oniisan is Inuyasha, and his wife, my oneesan, is Kagome. Kagome's a miko. And my obaasan and ojiisan are Katara and...Aang. Whoa! You have the same names as my grandparents." She laughed and got into the tub, which had steam rising from it, it was so hot. "How'd you get warm water like that?" She shrugged.

"I've been able to do that since I was five. Ojisan told me that I was special at my age." Katara nodded in understanding. "And who's your otousan and okaasan? You haven't talked about them at all." Her face scrunched up in pain, she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, that's a supremely sore subject, so I would be supremely delighted if you didn't bring it up again. And what the hell are you doing here anyway, or your hubby outside. And those people in the kitchen, who are they?" Katara gaped at her, wondering how she knew about the others. "I can sense their vibrations through my feet. My godmother taught me how to do it." She shook her head and let her head fall lower, where the water reached her chin.

"Can you at least tell me a little bit about your parents? I want to know if we might be able to find someone you're related to." She sighed and nodded. "I knew my dad for about five years, until the day I turned five. He stayed with me and my mom, in this house. This used to be their room, or the room outside of the bathroom." She smiled, remembering a far away memory. "He was killed the next year. My mom died soon after, while oniisan was staying here. He had just found out about our dad's death and came to comfort my mom."

"You said 'my mom' and not 'our mom'. Explain?" She nodded. "My dad, he had more than one mate. I have a full blooded brother, Sesshomaru, and then a brother like me, Inuyasha. But I got the red hair, the only one out of us three. My dad told me that it was because his family had red hair that was given to only one out of three. He had white hair." She laughed lightly.

She got out of the tub, wrapping a fluffy towel around herself as she ran a hand through her now washed hair, heading straight to the cabinet under the sink. "Since my stash of clothes for when I stay in here is predictably gone, could you please let me borrow something to wear?" Katara nodded and left the room, fetching some clothes from a drawer. "Did you get anywhere with her?" Aang asked.

"She told me about most of her family. I'm getting her some clothes now." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back."

When she returned to the bathroom, the girl had her hair in a towel. "You brought me some clothes?" Katara nodded and placed them next to the sink. "They're the Fire Nation colors; hope you don't mind." The girl laughed.

"I'm told red is my best color." She laughed for a few seconds before starting her dressing. "The underclothes are from the water tribes." Katara nodded. "That's right. How do you know so much about all of the nations?"

"My grandfather was an air nomad and my grandmother was from the Southern Water Tribe. I grew up on this island, still am growing up here. Although, I'm wondering why everyone I know is gone." Katara shrugged. She watched as he girl put on the outfit; a simple kunoichi top with hakamas tied right below the knees. Below the tightened hakama she was wrapping black cloth like I used to do when I wore my Water Tribe pants.

"I find it a little coincidental that your grandparents had our names and controlled the same elements, Karin. Do you think that, maybe, something happened other than you fainted?" She looked up in surprise, her eyes widened in surprise. "Well, me and oniisan _were_ messing with a damn time demon. It would explain why my family isn't here and why my grandparents, you, are still here. This house did belong to them before my mother." She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Let's go talk about it with Aang; he'll know what to do." She nodded, walking out of the room with a towel around her head. "How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen, but I look younger, I know. It's like that with me and my brothers. Because of our demon blood, we age much slower than most. Sesshomaru looks twenty-one yet he's hundreds of years old. Inuyasha looks seventeen yet he's actually, like –" They both stared at her, mouths agape until Aang spoke up.

"Wait, did you say _demon _blood?" She nodded, letting her towel fall. "You didn't get the gist, did you?" Her hair fell flat all the way to her waist, allowing to bright red dog ears to be visible, one laying flat on her head almost like she was confused. "I'm a half demon."

**A/N: Japanese words used in this chapter:**

**Jijii: way to address grandfather **

**Bachan: way to address grandmother**

**Oniisan: Japanese for older brother**

**Oneesan: Japanese for older sister**

**Kunoichi: female ninja outfit. **

**Hakama: loose fitting Japanese pants; the type that Inuyasha wears, just tightened right below the knees instead of at her ankles**

**Obaasan: formal way to address grandmother**

**Ojiisan: formal way to address grandfather**

**I'm going to get out of the habit of using Japanese words, mostly because of the fact that it's hard to keep up with what each one means. And because this is also and Inuyasha fic and not just an Avatar fic, there will be a little Japanese in it. If you don't like it, get over it.**


End file.
